1. Technical Field
This invention relates to systems and methods of protecting the environment from contamination from airborne asbestos particulate particles and the like during the removal of asbestos in a building or other work space.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,111, 4,801,312, 4,312,645 and 4,217,116.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,111 an enclosure and temporary wall is disclosed in which doorways are forms and air flow controlled by "flap seals" formed by plastic film sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,312 discloses a work space and a plurality of rooms forming decontamination areas communicating therewith and "flap seals" doorways formed of sheets of plastic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,645 is directed towards a separator assembly in which a filter is mounted within an air duct so that at least a section of the filter element is movable between a filtering position and a by-pass position depending on air passage through the duct.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,116 a method and apparatus for cleaning of surface of filtered panels in a fluid passageway is disclosed in which a filter panel is selectively moved in and out of position extending across a air flow passageway so that particulate matter collected on the panel can be removed responsive to the movement of a baffle plate from the normal position out of the passageway into a blocking of the passageway.
U.S. statutory invention registration no. H 460 discloses a similar arrangement of a work place and a decontamination room having doorways with hinged doors all but one of which are provided with fixed louvers.